French glimmer
by Trips to Neverland
Summary: fed up with the way Heiji treats her, Kazuha finally meets a man who knows how to treat a lady and decided to get married to him. what will Heiji think of her decision! now complete.
1. Chapter 1

j'adore the pairing of Heiji and Kazuha they're just so kawaii (cute) together, I don't own detective conan and easy on me guys my first language is French, J'espère que vous appréciez :p

* * *

After a case that took them two days in a row without sleeping, in a castle on a deserted hill with a murderer wandering around. They finally were reached by the police and they were getting their ride home at 3 am.

Filthy clothes, messy hair, and very very tired sleepy eyes is how they both looked while sitting in the back seat of the police car.

She was about to give up to sleep, her head fell on his shoulder and her hair touched his right cheek or let's say… sting it.

"Jeez, Kazuha your hair is like a broom" blurted Heiji, exaggerating his show of annoyance by crossing his arms.

Her sleepy eyes opened wide and her brain was alerted to start a new argument, after all that's how both of their brains function, making a fight out of every little thing, for vain little reasons that soon become forgotten.

"Well haven't you seen yours, ahou" she said while moving her head away from him.

He ran his hands through his dark hair.

"ahou" Heiji replied, looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"you've almost got us killed back there, oh and for like… the tenth time, who's the aho now " kazuha lashed out, her face flushed in rage.

"I almost got Myself killed several times, not YOU, This is the second time it happens to you but you're fine now, and let's face it it's mainly your fault"

"What do you mean it's my fault? "

"After all, I didn't invite you to come, you just insisted on coming with me, I knew it was going to be dangerous but you wouldn't listen anyway "

Kazuha was just listening to him trying to organize her thoughts to know how to defeat him and win her battle but Heiji continued "come to think about it, you always keep following me wherever I go and wind up in trouble, if you weren't there today I would've taken care of him from the beginning" He stayed silent for a little while then continued. "You need to give me a break you know, I'm a guy I can use some time alone without having to take care of you, with no arguing and no ruining of my peace of mind "

In Heiji's defense, he didn't mean what he said, but the night was very tough on him as they were both nearly killed. When Kazuha was kidnapped by the killer he was so scared that he wouldn't forgive himself for bringing her, and his way of expressing that sweet feeling is rather sour than sweet.

Kazuha just looked at him going on and on with both of her eyebrows raised, she never realized he was holding this grudge towards her, as he kept talking irritably.

So that's what he's been thinking about her all that time, just a tedious person, a follower, an annoying broom who keeps holding him back. When she was worried sick whenever he's investigating a crime and wouldn't rest until he caught the killer. She hated to admit to herself that she always wanted to accompany him just to make sure he's okay, and to be there if he got hurt, cause that's what he always does, he's like an injuries magnet.

Heiji and Kazuha on a nice day would have at least two fights that soon enough becomes forgotten but this time it really got to her feelings and made her feel hurt.

The sleepy feeling suddenly disappeared leaving her eyes wide open all the way to her house where the car stopped in front of the door of the Toyama residence.

On the way, she didn't respond to what Heiji said, which is unfamiliar to their relationship, he was expecting her to ahou him like she always does, but she just kept silent all the way.

As soon as they stopped the car, she got out without looking back or saying goodnight.

A worried Mr. Ginshiro Toyama was sitting on the doorstep got to his feet as soon as he saw his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"you got me so worried about you "

"I'm sorry dad " murmured Kazuha in a low voice "don't worry it's never happening again, I'm never going out with Heiji on any other case ever again"

Said that then she stormed into her room closing the door behind her. She tried to ignore the knocks of worried Ginshiro who wouldn't surrender until she told him that she's exhausted and needed to sleep.

Nevertheless, it was her third sleepless night.

* * *

Have I taken this too far this time? No, I didn't! She really came with me without an invite, that's what she always does. although it's kinda nice… but no, no she always winds up in trouble, she's a trouble magnet, jeez she can be annoying even after two sleepless nights and a near death experience, she wouldn't learn anything from it, nuh-uh, nothing.

Thought Heiji while walking back and forth in his room.

And although he would never acknowledge his mistakes, this time it felt critical. I mean for god's sake she didn't call him an ahou, neither fought back, that rings the emergency bell for their friendship that's in jeopardy now.

He thought he'd wait until the morning to go see her and discuss this over.

Thus, he laid his exhausted body on the bed and waited for sleep to visit him thinking about what he's been through the last couple of days.

Kazuha's hands tight up and him aiming to rescue her.

Being hit over the head with something and losing consciousness.

Waking up to find himself tight up by his hands next to her, and to her.

The man he suspected to be the murderer dragging them in an attempt to throw them off the high cliff.

And finally, the police whom he tried desperately to contact got his message and showed at the right time to save them and stop the crazy man from killing the fourth and fifth person that night.

Eventually, sleep didn't visit his green eyes and guess what! It was his third sleepless night.

* * *

As soon as the first strings of the dawn showed, he got to his feet and headed to the kitchen to have one of his earliest breakfasts ever, at 5 am. Then he headed to Kazuha's.

Heiji had to work this out so that he can peacefully go to sleep, but the problem is that he didn't realize how early it was.

The roads looked peaceful, no much traffic and everything was still under the blue dawn effect, he got to his destination and now is the time to figure out a way to get to Kazuha without waking up Ginshiro.

Now that's what a person with the slightest bit of common sense and intelligence would do, but Heiji with his loads of, let's say, genius intelligence decided to knock on the main door.

After all, maybe Kazuha is right, he is an ahou sometimes.

as soon as he finished the three knocks, the door opened slowly and a floating head stuck out of it, with its body still inside, looked at Heiji with shining green eyes that blinked once and twice before a mouth opened.

"Heiji, what are you doing here at 5:30 in the morning, did something happen?" said Kazuha with a worried tone.

"No I just I… came to see if you made it home" he stuttered.

That idiot, he saw me getting in the house, thought Kazuha.

"Well I am home, never knock on my door again at such time, if I weren't to be awake you would've woken my dad up. Now good night"

As soon as she finished snapping that at him, she moved her head to join the rest of her body inside and pushed the door to close it.

Heiji lost all the goals behind this visit, he doesn't even know why he came here in the first place and even if he did, he was not ready to apologize for his mistake.

Still, he thought it's weird not to start a fight, how come she hadn't called him an ahou already for what he did? A deep part of his subconscious misses that, but he wouldn't admit it. After all, being called an ahou is the easiest way to work out a problem, better than treating him well and waiting for an apology.

Before she could close the door fully, Heiji put his leg between the doors to prevent it from closing.

"Kazuha!"

"What?"

"Are you okay"

"I'm fine, just do me a favor and leave Heiji"

"You don't seem to be okay"

"What do you mean I… is it because of my hair…? it's all because of you that I almost got killed, what do you expect? "

Kazuha's voice was becoming louder with every word she said, which got Heiji to be worried about her father waking up.

"zuha"

"Don't zuha me", Kazuha's voice broke when she said that.

And to keep her pride, yes pride, because if she were to cry in front of him he will tease her about it for the next month, she turned to face him with her back and started running towards her room racing with her tears.

Laid on her bed facing the wall with her face pressed against a pillow in an attempt to muffle the sound, Kazuha was very hurt, he was her baby, and she loved him and cared about him only to find out that he is annoyed by her presence.

And the worst part is that all the hope build by ran-chan's attempts to convince her that he likes her back was shuddered, and all that's left is a pathetic girl who keeps on following a guy like a puppy.

Little did she know that Heiji followed her and was standing right there listening to her sobs and sniffs.

"Kazuha" he murmured in a quiet voice.

But she wouldn't answer, she wished he would leave, the last thing she needs right now is to look more pathetic than she already is.

"Kazuha" the voice became closer.

"I told you I'm fine just leave"

Heiji took a wide step closer to her bed, he bent to his knees on the floor and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"You're not fine" he murmured.

They stayed like this for a while then he continued.

"You're not fine because of me, … I'm sorry zuha I didn't mean what I said"

What! Heiji is apologizing! This was a thing that Kazuha, no, not just her but no one ever got to witness, she pushed the pillow away to gasp for air, then she turned her body towards him. After all, that's a moment she can't miss and has got to see what his face actually looks like in the process.

When she finally looked at him, her green eyes were swollen and sore, he even winced slightly at her look. It wasn't quite luminous yet in there, but what she was able to distinguish is his lips being pale and his dark skin turning coffee colored. Is it actually that hard for him to make an apology?

With her shoulders parallel to his body and their faces being so close, Kazuha put her hand on his, which was resting on the edge of the mattress, it felt so cold.

"Heiji are you okay"

"It doesn't matter, are you ?"

Her bottom lip quivered, and started to tremble as a steady stream of tears flowed its way down her pink cheek, and she started crying again.

The pain came out from her throat like a silent scream, the pain of the past days when they were about to die, and the pain of helplessly falling for him although he doesn't love her back. She needed to get this out of her system.

She pulled his shirt by both of her hands and threw her face into his chest and cried, as he put his hand on the back of her head.

Heiji wasn't much comfortable with this position, he had his knees attached to the floor and the rest of his body bent towards Kazuha.

She got closer to the wall silently inviting him to join her on the bed and so he did. then she put her head to rest on his upper arm and buried her face in his chest with her arm around his waist.

Heiji's free hand was around her waist. she was able to feel his warm breath through her hair.

He held her in silence, as her tears soaked his chest.

Kazuha and Heiji have never been closer before, this is the most intimate position they found each other into, but romance was not a thing that crossed their minds. They were both trying to get through the pain and hollow of the two terrifying last nights. And who's better to help than the person who shared that night with you.

Soon enough the two exhausted eighteen years old surrendered to sleep.

* * *

Next chapter: Kazuha's dad coming to the room only to find Heiji and his beloved daughter in this position, spoiler alert he's not gonna like it.

* * *

Heyy this is my first fic ever here, and MY FIRST FIC IN English.

Please read and REVIEW to let me know. I actually thought about this fic for a long time now. It magically strikes me whenever I'm driving.

Yeah, it's weird enough that I've never winded up in a car accident but if I do, you know who to blame ˆ—ˆ.

Some of this chapter was inspired by the fic 30 hugs which I adore but not the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

the cool wind of the morning was blowing after the sun had fully come up. It was 6:30 am, Ginshiro Toyama woke up. He walked his way towards the stairs passing by Kazuha's room. But then it hit him to go back and check on her.

He reached for the door knob casually and hopelessly because he knew she closed the door from the inside yesterday, but surprisingly the door was unlocked.

He pushed it slowly to get a view of his daughter, but what he saw was beyond his imagination.

Broad shoulders wearing a gray cotton shirt, dark hair…

But where is my daughter? He thought.

He walked into the room and finally was able to see her little body cuddled inside the man's, and her little white hands around his waist.

Ginshiro was startled. Its Hattori Heiji, his daughter's childhood friend and his best friend Heizo's son. A guy he's been trusting all this time with his only daughter, and it turns out that they've been playing him for a fool.

"Get your hands off my daughter" he screamed in rage that got the two of them jumping in reflex, "is this what I get for trusting you, Kazuha?"

Heiji did as Ginshiro said, though he didn't need to be told, he took his hands off of her fast, got to his feet and stood next to the bed as his dark skin got even paler than before, his lips were almost white by the time.

Kazuha's face flushed while sitting still on her bed.

Heiji opened his mouth to respond but he was cut off by Ginshiro who changed his scary gaze from Kazuha to Heiji.

"and you, I'd let her go on trips with you. you… " Ginshiro fumed, his face kept getting redder and redder with each word he said.

" Ginshiro-San, it's not what you think…"

"what do you mean it's not? I leave my daughter alone at 3 in the morning, and now you're sharing the bed with her".He looked back at Kazuha and continued " and you, you refused to open the door for me but then you sneaked him in" and back at poor Heiji "I'm having a talk with your father, and from now on I don't want you near my daughter "

Heiji stood in distress as Ginshiro was blocking the entrance, he didn't know what to do.

Kazuha didn't move, she just kept sitting on the bed with a startled look on her face.

"dad Nothing happened I swear" she contended.

"enough Kazuha, is this what I raised you for?" he pointed his finger at Heiji looking back at him, Kazuha could've sworn his dark green eyes were losing their color and becoming paler just like the rest of his body was.

"what are you still doing here, get out" shouted Ginshiro as he cleared the way for Heiji to flee his way out of the room.

* * *

I never knew he was that close minded, sure both of our families are traditional, but it's not like he found us naked, it's obvious that nothing happened. Thought Heiji on his way home. And now he says he's going to tell my father, he's gonna give me a headache for that.

He doesn't want me near his daughter.

What if he really prevents her from seeing me?

Heiji's train of thoughts stopped there. He couldn't imagine what could happen if they stopped seeing each other or what life would be like without her, they've been together since they were in dippers. and even if he claims that he can use some time alone, a part of his subconscious will be craving seeing her again. Therefore, his thoughts went all the way back to the beginning.

He finally got home and was feeling exhausted.

Heizo was at work at that time, so he sneaked into his room avoiding his mother. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Yet it only took him a couple of minutes to fall asleep, replacing what he missed for three sleepless nights.

* * *

The sound of a door being opened violently followed by loud steps was enough to wake him up then a loud yell met his ears.

"hattori Heiji , my only son that I've been desperately willing to feel proud of, but all he brings is the disappointment. What were you thinking? At least if you were going to fool around don't do it with my friend you idiot"

Heiji's eyes where a little red and puffy due to the lack of sleep, he said automatically with a robotic tone

"dad I swear nothing happened, it's just that I went to check if she's okay"

"yeah, and to share a freaking bed with her" Heizo scolded.

Shizuka entered the room after hearing the loud yells of her husband, she tried to calm him down by reaching to his upper arm.

"Heizo what's going on?"

"ask your son"

She looked at Heiji with wondering eyes. Heiji turned to face her while sitting still on his bed, he felt lightheaded and a little dizzy, his thoughts weren't clear, as if they were fading along with his dark skin tone.

"they're just making a big deal out of things, I fell asleep on Kazuha's bed because I was tired. I don't know how to explain it, it just happened, but what you and toyama are thinking about never happened, its Kazuha for god's sakes, she's like my little sister"

Although Kazuha was older than Heiji, he usually refers to her as his little sister whenever they're mistaken for a couple.

"oh please," said Heizo as he unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt.

Heizo's stern face was scary, he'd hit Heiji, he did it before. But for some reason Heiji wasn't feeling his thread, he wasn't feeling well, neither thinking well, for a moment it was as if he was drunk.

He got to his feet and tottered his way closer to his dad, probably because of the dizziness he was feeling. he stood with his shoulders parallel to his dad's, faces centimeters away, fearlessly.

"you know what, I never expect you to support me or to be proud of me. No matter what I do, you're never satisfied, I don't care anymore, I don't care for a long time now" Heiji uttered the words pointing his finger at his father who gazed at him in rage.

A part of what Heiji said was true, Heizo never seem to appreciate his son, sure he knows he's very smart and he makes a great detective but never mentions it. All he focus on is how much of a reckless, hot headed irresponsible jerk he is,

Heizo's frown grew even deeper, his hand reached up to slap his son, but was stopped by the hand of Shizuka who was murmuring stop over and over.

"get out of my house" Heizo shouted.

Heiji's white lips gaped as he wasn't expecting such a reaction.

He looked over his dad's shoulders, at the door, than he started walking towards it, Shizuka tried to hold him back by his arm, but he kept going, He was missing what she was saying as he walked towards the door, due to the ringing that started in his ears.

By the time he reached the door, little stars started to alter his vision, they kept replicating, becoming more and more till he wasn't able to see anything. He felt his body getting weak and sweaty, He leaned against the door frame to get some support, but then his legs betrayed him and he fell down.

* * *

A white ceiling at the top, a blue wall on the side and tubes plugged into his hand is a familiar look to Heiji who was admissioned into the hospital several times before for injuries, but this time was for an internal bleeding caused by the trauma when he was hit on the head by the criminal the night before, luckily the bleeding stopped on its own, but not until he lost a huge amount of blood which is why he was getting all the symptoms.

Next to his bed was his mother and a girl, is this Kazuha? He thought. She turned to face him at Shizuka signaling him waking up and yes it was her.

"hei-chan, how are you feeling now," Shizuka said with a worried yet thankful tone.

"I'm fine mom " Heiji replied without taking his eyes off of Kazuha's "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay, Shizuka-san called to ask about the incident and told me you where here"

"you idiot, didn't you hear your dad saying..."

"I did, but came to see you anyways, only to be called an idiot" She cut him off

"you know coming here will only make things worse" he was happy that she was there but god where do these mean comments come from? after a moment of silence he looked back at Shizuka's worried eyes and smiled weakly, "mom I'm fine really… um, where's dad?" he asked.

"He's home, he brought you here and left"

He looked away and although he was expecting that, a part of him felt disappointed.

"don't worry" Shizuka continued "he called to check on you several times," she said with a smile on her face exaggerating the one call Heizo made into several.

An awkward silence took place in the room and was cut off by Heiji unplugging the tube out of his hand

"what do you think your self doing? you can't leave now "

"I'm fine mom there's no need for me to stay here, no need to come here in the first place"

Heiji didn't know he had an internal bleeding and thought he was admissioned just for fainting by that time. He was going to leave now that he feltg better and restored his charming dark skin. He'd always hated hospitals because they somehow remind him that he is weak. he then remembered his father kicking him out of the house, so he can't go home now, he should figure something out, maybe he'll stay at kudo's for a couple of days, then he's gonna start a new life in Tokyo, he was going to leave for college anyways now that he's eighteen and recently graduated school.

"hei-chan don't be stupid" Shizuka knew he hated hospitals despite the fact that he always winds up in them, she knew that every time he feels a little better he leaves unless there's a bullet wound to hold him back which was not the case this time. had to think of something to make him stop this crazy act, and what could be better than asking him about the incident. but then this could result in him storming out even faster. But she took her chances.

"are you trying to avoid Kazuha because of what happened yesterday? "

"what? Mom!… im not avoiding anybody, it's not like if something happened, I told you she's my little sister"

The four eyes on Heiji didn't move. Kazuha's kept staring at him without saying a word. And Shizuka's didn't seem to believe him, so he had to try harder to get her to.

"she's not even my type, I'd like to have a smart girl, and if she were to have the slightest bit of intelligence she wouldn't be here now with the rumor around"

"Heiji watch what you say," said Shizuka, replacing her usual sweet face with a scowl.

Kazuha has had enough of him humiliating her and to make matters worst it was in front of his mother whom she respects, and the worst part is him openly admitting she's not his type. Its official, Heiji doesn't share her feelings, never was and never will, she walked her way through the hospital corridors thinking of what an ahou she's been all along. After all, he was Heiji the great detective of the west, and she was… she was nothing.

* * *

next chapter : happy news, there's a wedding on the next chapter, but is it really going to be as happy as weddings are normally ?

* * *

hey again!

so Kazuha is getting married but how, why and to who!

The next chapter is my personal favorite so I hope you stick around


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you out of your mind!" yelled Kazuha with her green eyes winded, meeting her father's frowning face.

"Watch your tone, don't talk to me like that" he pointed his finger at her.

She's always been a big mouthed girl, who doesn't care much about what her receiver will feel once she says something and easily expresses her dislikes.

"well, didn't you hear what you just said"

"look, I'm not saying you have to marry him, but I promised his dad you will at least meet him"

"Why would you do that without asking me, dad?"

"You did a lot of things without asking for my permission, any man but I would have forced you into a marriage already" he said in a distinguished tone kazuha couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

arranged marriages are popular in Japan especially among traditional families including the Hattoris and the Toyamas. But sure Ginshiro was not planning to force Kazuha into a marriage by any means, it's her choice and she's free to choose, but he promised his insistent friend to arrange this date for Kazuha and his son.

"You're wrong…you're wrong…" she was breathing hard and lost her words flow, she didn't find what else to say though she had a lot of things going on in her mind, so her legs took over for her mouth and directed her to her room.

She slumped heavily on the first thing she found (the desk chair) for a while, her brain was having a stroke, she couldn't think of anything for about a minute, then when it restarted functioning again, Heiji was the first thing that crossed her mind. It's been a week since they last met or talked.

That ahou she thought, he had her waiting all these years for nothing, she loved him and ditched every chance of going out with another guy although she was asked quite a lot. Only to find herself as an eighteen years old who hadn't dated once, all because of stupid Heiji.

You know the saying about the thin line between love and hate, at that particular moment, Kazuha crossed the line to start feeling a little bit of hate towards Heiji.

She felt like she wanted to punch him right here, right now. But soon after she calmed herself down and thought of the best thing to do. it is to act smart and stop being an ahou as he calls her, to move on with her life and start meeting new people. After all, since she was in diapers, he was the only guy there with her. Maybe the lack of meeting other guys and creating strong connections with them caused him to never have a competition and that's why she loved him, maybe he's not that good after all, it's just the lack of competition, right, she'll go out and meet some new guys who are better than him.

Little did she know, the lack of her strong connections with guys was mainly caused by Heiji who scared them off every time they try to approach her. with his scary gaze, and if they were stupid to understand, he'd talk to them once Kazuha is not around, one time it even got physical in the guy's locker room.

Back to what was going on in Kazuha's brain who was considering meeting new people better than that stupid detective, I mean sure he's handsome and strong and protective but-…

Knock knock

Ginshiro interrupted her thoughts as he got in.

"are you still mad?"

"Dad you should've told me before" she crooned before remaining silent for a while, then continued "so tell me about him"

It only took the features of Ginshiro one second to turned into excitement, he was happy that his daughter was finally a little open to the idea.

"He's a good man, his mom is French and his dad and I used to be schoolmates, he lives in France and is here for the summer, he works as an architect there and he's willing to find a good Japanese girl to share his life with"

France! That country, Kazuha has always dreamed of going there since she was a little girl.

"When is the… err "

"Tomorrow as I said, at 7 pm in passionné"

"Okay"

"You're not gonna bail on me, aren't ya"

"No dad I'll be there" she finally smiled to lessen his worries and suspicion of her going.

* * *

It's the big day

Kazuha pulled off the classic look of a black dress, black heels, and a red lipstick, she looked beautiful.

She glanced at herself in the mirror before a roar met her ears, coming from downstairs.

"Kazuha cmon already" This was the third time Ginshiro called for her, so she rushed to his voice as he continued "we are gonna be late"

She showed up at the living room where he was waiting.

"You mean, fashionably late" she grinned as he stared at her startled.

"My beautiful daughter has grown up"

She blushed and smiled then he led the way to the car that was parked outside and within fifteen minutes they were In front of a fancy restaurant late by ten minutes.

"are you gonna be okay, I mean if you don't wanna go…" said Ginshiro only to get rid of the guilt in the back of his head, but hoping she wouldn't regret her decision of coming "

"Yes dad, see you later"

The car finally left. She looked at the restaurant door and started walking confidently towards it, confident is how she looked, but nervous is how she was feeling from inside.

She finally got in and took a look at the place …

And there he was, sitting on a chair checking his phone, wearing a black elegant suit with a skinny black tie.

It wasn't hard to find him since he was a foreigner in Japan (his French mother's genes won over his Japanese dad's)

He was well built and good looking, he looked towards the door with his blue eyes and saw her staring at him, he knew her instantly so he got to his feet with a charming smile as she walked closer to him.

"Hi, Kazuha Toyama neechan!"He chirped confidently, running his hand through his perfect Paris dark blonde hair, or at least that's what Kazuha calls it.

"Hi, um… just Kazuha please"

"Just Zac kawagushi "He grinned reaching his hand to shake hers. Then he pulled the chair for her. Talk about the French glimmer she had always dreamed of.

* * *

Four weeks have passed since the incident, in which neither Heiji nor Kazuha tried to contact the other party.

Kazuha would never do because she was right and he messed up. And Heiji wouldn't because it will hurt his ego if he does, and oh yeah, according to his weirdly wired brain he was right and she was wrong.

Usually, whenever they fight they try to work it out once they meet at school, but the summer break wasn't helping. The four weeks had passed very slowly and the tension between him and his father made things even worst now that he is back home under the insistence of his mother.

He went out for a sunset run that became a routine for him for about two weeks now, to shorten the time that passes slowly without her. He came back as soon as it turned dark and headed to the kitchen where he found his mother facing the cook.

"Mom I'm starving" she jumped slightly from his voice, then quickly moved to the microwave without glancing at Heiji, she hid a thing she was holding under it, then faced her son.

"Hi sweetie, you're early today" she grinned nervously.

"Yeah, "he said, moving towards the microwave, looking at the spot where she hid that thing. She didn't actually think she can hide that from the great detective of the West, didn't she! She stood in front of it in a helpless attempt to stop him.

"Go to your room, dinner will be served in ten minutes"

"Okay," he said casually while keeping his gaze on that particular spot. Yet she hadn't moved.

"Mom, what's that?"

"What's what?" trying to look as innocent as she could.

"The thing you just hid!" she knew he was gonna find out sooner or later. That stubborn son of hers. So she decided to just show it to him.

"Oh, that? it's a… wedding invitation "she said while handing it over to him.

"A wedding ay, who's getting married a..." his eyes widened up as he saw the name of the bride written in a gold fancy writing.

"Kazuha!" he muttered.

Shizuka pained at her son's look, she tried to explain.

"Yes sweetie, she met a guy and he's here for the summer, he works in France that's why they had to rush the wedding because he only had four weeks in here, so next week is her weddi… Heiji!"

Shizuka stopped talking as he rushed towards his room with no interest in hearing what was said.

* * *

It's the big day, but somehow for Kazuha it didn't feel any different from any other day, maybe this whole rushing things thing made her get stuck in a phase of denial without realizing what's really going on.

But then no one forced her into this, she made this decision all by herself when Zac told her that she's exactly how he imagined the girl he wanted to marry to be like, besides he was very charming and knew how to treat a lady, unlike that other ahou.

She changed into her wedding dress and needless to say how beautiful she looked with her sparkling green eyes, the dress was a princess cut that fit her magically, she was excited to go out wearing it as if she was a little girl, but she never thought of what will happen next, the thought of the upcoming wedding drained all her energy and thinking as she was busy all the time preparing for it, she didn't even find time to think about other things.

like the fact that tomorrow she's going to be leaving to France and wouldn't come back until the next summer, and the fact that she's going to spend the rest of her life with that charming man she met four weeks ago, or that she's about to become a married women, and the thing, you know what I mean she's still a virgin so…

And Heiji, oh my god Heiji. What does he think about all of this?

She walked down the aisle blushing slightly, but thankfully it was hidden by the makeup. She stole a look at him, waiting for her at the end of the aisle. He looked fairly handsome with his tall figure and his perfectly done hair, as always. And his charming grin, as if he was endorsing for toothpaste.

* * *

So now it's the fifth week without contacting her at all, the longest they've never talked before. And since today is her wedding day, it seemed like this duration is going to be prolonged even more.

He refused to go to the wedding under his mother's insistence that shortly turned into understanding. He heard she's going to be leaving to France by tomorrow. And now that his parents headed to the wedding, he was burning and couldn't just sit, he kept walking back and forth into his room. Soon after, he decided to go too, to get a last look at her face, for old time's sake.

He put on the suit he got for his graduation. He looked very handsome despite his tired eyes, the suit wasn't enough to hide the tightness of his muscle making him even sexier.

He got to the place mentioned on the wedding invitation that he memorized by heart because of reading it several times for the last week. Music met his ears as he approached, and despite the fancy cars parked outside and the importance of people he witnessed, the place was rather simple and adorable than fancy.

He got in but she wasn't there, moving to plan b (for his eyes) he started looking for his parents whom he saw sitting on their table with a spare chair that's supposed to be his. Heiji skipped to their direction, pulled out the chair and hopped onto it with a scowl on his face.

"Oh Hei-chan, I'm glad you made it " Shizuka chirped.

He didn't answer and settled for a nod and a fake smile, then he just sat there and did what a detective would do, observe.

A little while later Kazuha came out holding hands with her husband, husband! That sounded weird. but anyways she was grinning and looked very pleased with what's going on. So she wasn't forced into this, he thought. she looked as beautiful as she always is, that's right, Kazuha is always beautiful to Heiji, even that day when he found her unclogging the sink with her messy bun disgustingly wet, which even with all his deduction capacities, still can't figure out how it got to the dirty water.

Heiji smiled at the memory but then he snapped back to reality looking at her with her husband, husband husband husband, why can't he get used to this word? he clenched his fists and couldn't take this any longer, he got to his feet and walked towards the resting room where he looked at his face in the mirror for quite a long time as his cheeks kept getting a crimson color all over them.

Boom, the mirror pieces were all over the floor and his hands were shaking as blood streamed out of his knuckles.

how stupid I was! he thought to him self.

He walked out of the bathroom in rage willing to finally talk to her and understand what happened exactly, Only to find his mother waiting outside five meters away from the door, he quickly glanced at her then continued walking brows furrowed with determination until he reached her, she grabbed him by both of his shoulders and muttered in a begging voice as he was focusing his gaze on Kazuha at the other corner of the ballroom.

"Heiji please, please don't do something stupid"

He heard that then continued walking taking another pace, but she wouldn't let go.

"Son, she moved on, you can't force her to be with you, besides it's too late, she's a married lady now "

Heijis scowled face became softer as his lip curved and his eyebrows pulled together in the middle and downwards at the edge, looking away from his mother.

"Please, for me Hei-chan" Shizuka's voice was very soft. Heiji turned his head to the opposite direction where was the way out, as she let go slowly, he left running without looking back, followed by Kazuha's eyes that kept following him the entire evening with concern, without him noticing.

* * *

"He's an architect," said Shizuka as she entered the house with Heizo.

"How did she meet him all the way from France Anyway?"

"Ask Toyama-san about that, he arranged it, but the man's family always spend summers here. Remember that wooden house at the block corner we always pass by? That's actually his"

"Oh he's an architect, that explains it"

The house had a weird design which is why it grabbed the attention of anyone passing by, and the Hattoris were no exception.

"Yes, they're actually going to spend the night there, then tomorrow will head off to France"

Shizuka finished the conversation, then rushed to Heiji's room. Although she wasn't expecting him to be there and the open door and dark sight supported her guess, but it was a relief that he was there when she turned the lights on.

He was resting his body on his bed with his face buried into the pillow that both of his hands were holding, abdomen facing the mattress and his feet swinging by his bedside due to his tall body.

"Heiji," she whispered, but he didn't move.

"I'm so sorry, we were so stupid, we couldn't see… all this time" Shizuka was pained to see her son like that, neither she or anyone else of the families knew what was going on, it took her until the incident of them found asleep on the same bed to finally realize his feelings, and she felt stupid and guilty for that.

She didn't get any response, she thought it'd be better if she leaves him alone for now, he's here safe and sound in his room and that's all that mattered.

She left, closing the door behind her, leaving him soaking the pillow with his tears.

That's it.

That was probably the last time to get his eyes full of her.

Now she's with another guy, whom she promised to be with forever, through the best and the worst, in sickness and in health.

The wedding was over and now she must've gone with him to that wooden house he just heard his mother mentioning.

Then what's next!

What would a married couple do on their wedding night?

His red swollen eyed opened at that thought.

A strange man is going to be putting his hand on HIS Kazuha.

Heiji suddenly changed position drying his tears with his right arm, sitting on the bedside looking straight forward at his training bag, at a particular long shaped thing stuck out of it, his katana.

After all these years, he couldn't stand the idea of another man laying his hands on her. Although he never did, if it wasn't going to be him, then it's going to be no one.

He took a couple of wide steps and grabbed his katana, faced the door then changed his mind and turned to face the window.

The Hattoris residence was a traditional big Japanese house so Heiji's bedroom was located downstairs. He left the house through the window and hopped onto his motorcycle keeping his katana tightly hanging on his wide back.

* * *

Next chapter: My god, I myself am so excited to know what will happen ;D

I didn't get to this part and haven't thought of anything yet so review until next time

Seriously, I didn't get not even one review, it's not fair :/


	4. Chapter 4

On a night of July with the clear sky and the glimmering stars filling it, the weather felt oddly cold. The breeze tickled Heiji's skin on the motorcycle, he was driving so very fast, luckily the wooden house was around their neighborhood and he got there fast.

The front yard door wasn't very high, he left his motorcycle out and climbed over it with his katana still attached to his back. Heiji looked scary, not that the katana was the reason although it was, but he himself looked scary, with the scowl on his face and his slightly red raged eyes.

He walked his way through the strangely designed garden - mostly was covered with a wooden floor- until he reached the front door.

Knock knock.

He knocked on it loudly with his clenched fist that's been like that since he got off the motorcycle.

But there was no answer.

Knock knock Knock knock Knock Knock knock knock.

The knocks were so intense that the door was shaking with each one of them. Maybe that was for the best because if he weren't to get that energy out on the door, he might get it out on someone's face, a particular French guy's face.

The sound was impossible to ignore. A window opened from upstairs, and a particular French guy's face stuck out of it.

"what the hell do you think yourself doing?"

"Where's Kazuha? " asked Heiji in a monotone tone that made him sound assertive more than he already was.

"Who the hell are you? You broke into my house and-…"

"Kazuha!" yelled Heiji ignoring Zac's question who kept staring down at him startled.

"Kazuha!" he yelled again expecting her little face to look out of the window, but she didn't, not even a word.

"you better get out of my house, cause I'm going to call the police" Zac warned off pointing his finger at Heiji before closing the window behind him leaving him in rage outside. He felt so impatient, how come she hadn't answered his calls? Is she even okay in the first place?

Well, he had to find out.

Using a front kick, he drove the heel of his foot right into the door kicking it down, and guess who was standing there in the middle of the living room, right next to the first step of the stairs, Kazuha, still in her wedding dress, she looked frightened with her cheeks flushing a bit more than usual.

"Heiji" she murmured, her brows were raised up and she looked as startled as her husband who was standing on the stair right behind her.

He looked at her for quite a long while, pained to see her in her wedding dress with another man. What about him! What's his place in all of this? He's just an intruder. An intruder who although his hotheadedness managed to make a good poker face to hide all these feelings behind it.

The silence was interrupted by Zac's legitimate anger.

"The police are on their way already" his eyes looked challenging to Heiji, maybe he didn't mean it to be this way but that's the message Heiji received," you better leave or I'll make you"

Heiji gave him a challenging look that Kazuha knew too well,"well, make me" he snapped.

Zac took a slow step towards Heiji, who pulled out his katana positioning it right in front of his body. It wasn't the fear of indulging into a hand fight, god he would love to have that, to get the opportunity to beat the crap out of that French guy, but he was rushed by the police arrival so he had to do this as quickly as possible, and by 'this' I mean…

"Kazuha, I need you to come with me"

"what? What do you think y-" Zac squeaked in surprise, only to be interrupted once again.

"I said come, and no one will get hurt" Heiji ordered, giving that famous scary gaze of his to Zac, who paced forward and stood in front of his wife putting a protective arm in front of her.

Heiji took a couple of fast steps closer to the couple and pointed the tip of his katana about one centimeter away from Zac's face in a very fast move, creating a sonic boom. It's not like he would've missed if he wanted to. Anyhoo that protective hand was soon removed.

Kazuha seemed to be in shock, she shook her head as if she had just entered the room and saw what was going on.

"Heiji! Heiji!...heiji!" she gasped out" Zac I think I..., I should go with him"

Zac looked at her and seemed not to disagree, it's not like if he had a choice with that crazy raged evil two green eyes staring at him and that katana pointed at his face.

Soon after the two of them were hitting the roads on Heiji's motorcycle.

* * *

The first strings of morning light started to appear and after a ride of about twenty minutes, in which, they almost got hit by a car, Heiji finally pulled over. The road had no much traffic and trees were surrounding it from every direction.

He started walking back and forth between two big Blue Japanese oak trees.

with lots of questions to ask, which is why he was there in the first place! a part of him felt scared to know the answers, God if she only tells him that she loves him or that she was forced into this or that she doesn't like that irritating French guy, he'd swipe her off her feet and never let her see Zac's face again, he'd protect her, he'd love her and care for her, and share the rest of his life with her, and never ever treat her the way he used to, now that he knows what it's like to lose her.

"Heiji" she whispered underneath her breath, it was not the first time she called for him but was the first time he heard it, his green eyes finally met hers, it was as if he forgot she was even there, he looked at her with his raised brows.

"Kazuha…, what happened? Why, why…?" he stammered and this time he wasn't successful at hiding his feelings, sadness filled every little wrinkle on his face, it even seemed like he lost some weight since the last time they talked, thought Kazuha. He swallowed hard and she knew instantly how hard it was for him to keep talking so she tried to explain although it was hard for her too.

"Heiji, I'm so sorry things had to go this way, I would've loved to have you by my side during the last month to help me with everything... but then I was really mad at you" Heiji just kept looking at her expecting more to be explained, so she continued "he is a good guy, I like him, so you don't have to worry about me. I thought after all these years it would be nice to have someone, like a partner... in a relationship, and zac is just how I imagined it to be" she phrased with the fakest smile she could possibly put on her face.

To have someone she says, wasn't he a someone who was always there for her? And even if she wanted a 'partner in a relationship' there's something called dating, why get married?

So all he's been planning is ruined now, it was her decision, she likes the guy, she was not forced, he can't force her to run away with him, can't he? The adrenalin rush was starting to end and with blood rushing back into his brain instead of muscles, it started to function better.

"what have I done? I broke into a house and kidnapped a girl for nothing!" alright that was not meant to be said loudly, maybe his brain was still lacking some more blood flow.

"Ahou, I'm not just a girl, I'm your childhood friend" she squeaked while smiling at him being confused all of a sudden, and it was a genuine smile this time, "and you know what? it wasn't for nothing, you came at the right time Heiji. I was so scared and you... just like a miracle, came and saved me" her smile left her face as she said that, she stared at his green confused eyes for a while, then she took a step closer to him wrapping her arms around his back pulling him closer to her, as she felt his breath slow down, and his muscles losing its tension.

A little later, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. And there was her wedding dress with the zipper half opened, he felt angry suddenly but satisfied knowing what he had just prevented from happening, he closed up the zipper fast and wrapped both of his arms around her, squeezing her tightly in his warm embrace.

This is the most comfortable and safest she had felt for over a month now.

Sadly that didn't last for long, a police siren sound met their ears, he squeezed her even tighter for one last second thinking that this might be the last time he ever gets the chance to hug her, then he let go.

Soon after two police cars pulled over next to Heiji's motorcycle, he was standing next to a big tree with about one meter away from Kazuha. And how they managed to find them very fast? Well, it's not that hard to spot a bride in her wedding dress on a motorcycle, besides she was with Hattori Heiji, the son of the chief inspector there and a quite famous detective in Osaka.

* * *

Genshiro and Zac were the first to come out of the car followed by Heizo with his usual stern face.

Zac walked fast towards Kazuha wrapping his arm around her neck and dragging her into one of the cars, thinking he was protecting her, from the only guy she feels protected with.

"I warned you to stay away from her" Genshiro raged right after muttering some cuss words, he walked closer to Heiji, then grabbed his hands and placed handcuffs on them " you're under arrest for breaking into a private property and kidnapping a girl"

Heiji was expecting that, but it still felt weird to be in this situation, he tried to look around avoiding his father's eyes, and found shelter on Goro Otaki's who was the most disturbed person to see Heiji in this position, he came closer to Genshiro and whispered something in his ear.

"well he got what he deserves" Genshiro snapped, he started dragging Heiji to the other police car where Heizo was standing, they stopped when they got next to him and despite Heiji's attempt to avoid any contact with his dad he heard him muttering disappointed or something, well it's not like if he cares about making his father proud right now.

So there he was the great detective of the West in the back seat of a police car with handcuffs on his hand, a situation that he managed to put a lot of criminals in, but never tried it himself. So now what? She says she likes Zac so she's probably going to be heading to France as it was planned from the beginning. To start a new life.

And as for Heiji, his life seems to be taking an unusual weird turn of events, now he's going to jail, and once he gets out will people even trust him to solve their cases? And Heizo will he ever forgive him? Not to mention that Kazuha won't be around then.

He was sitting in the middle of the back seat with one police officer on his right, drops of sweat covering his forehead, he was staring at what looked like a particular spot out of the left window, but really was nothing but vain, then he saw one cop reaching to the left door of the car to open it, only to be pushed by Kazuha who was coming towards Heiji's direction running with all the strength she had, she opened the door and sat right next to him, and if it weren't for their parents positions, the officers would've acted differently but they've just given them the space they needed, except the cop sitting on Heiji's right .

She closed the door and lifted her head to rest her chin on his shoulder as he kept staring out the window at Zac, who followed her and tried to get in the car only to be stopped by the cops. That's what he gets for not having a father who's a cop.

"Heiji, Zac wouldn't accept to drop the charges, what do I do? I can't just go and leave you like that" she whispered straight into his ear.

"it's okay it's not your fault, I broke into his house and kidnapped his wife-…" Heiji was uncharastically calm through all the process, she interrupted him.

"hush, you did not kidnap me, I was willing to go with you" she looked at him for a moment and observed every little detail on his face, this may be the last time she gets to look at him that close, then continued" Heiji I was wrong, I was just being impetuous, just like you are all the time but at least you wouldn't do something as stupid" her whispers turned into loud and clear word as she said that, she moved her head away from his shoulder, looking straight forward at the front seat as if she had just realized something that shocked her" I don't wanna spend the rest of my life in Paris, I don't even want to spend one year without coming back here to see my dad and y… I don't wanna spend the rest of my life with Zac but I married him, god what have I done?" she looked back at the four eyes watching her though she only cared about two, the face of the cop from the other side was stuck right behind Heiji staring at her, how rude! "Heiji what do I do? What do I do?"

"it's probably too late but… why did you do that? Why did you marry him in the first place? you knew all of this was going to happen" he asked.

"it's because of you, ahou" Kazuha blurted out, taking only one second for both of her eyes to wide up realizing how critical what she had just said.

"what do you mean it's because of me?"

Knock knock

The cop who was intending to get in was pointing at Kazuha to leave the car so she reached for the door, taking her saving ticket out, but Heiji pushed her back to her seat using his foot, you know he had handcuffs on his hands it was either that or using his teeth to bite her shirt.

"Kazuha!"

Emergency, emergency, emergency! Could it get any hotter in here? Okay, I need more oxygen.

that's all kazuha's brain was processing at the time, and a stubborn guy next to her was impatiently waiting for an answer, so she blurted out the first thing that seemed to be coherent for her.

"you do know what I mean"

"No, I don't"

"it's about what you did"

"What did I do?"

She took a very deep breath knowing there's no escape from this and gaining herself some extra seconds of thinking of an answer. She decided to tell the truth, and no matter what will happen it won't be worst than her leaving to Paris and never seeing him again.

"okay Heiji, you've always been a pain in the butt, and I always thought its cool, that's our own way of communication. Until I realized I was the one bugging you and you were acting like that to get rid of me. Now I understand… I tried to do as you wished and to leave, but it was just a stupid method for a wise decision"

"What! What are you talking about? It was not wise, you were just being stupid, who said you were bugging me, I'm-…"

"you did" she interrupted him, with her sad green eyes reflecting what her heart feels with all honesty.

Heiji pursed his lip, he was so angry with himself for making her feel this way, he moved his face closer to hers to try and fix what he broke until they were centimeters away.

"Kazuha… I love you" he said, with a very soft voice accompanied by softened face features.

Kazuha stared at him startled, she couldn't believe what she had just heard and it took her a couple of seconds to restart functioning and blurting out an answer that's been printed for years in her subconscious.

"I love you too"

They stared at each other for quite a time without breaking eye contact, it was as if all the laws of physics were distorted, they don't even know how much it lasted but eventually, the contact broke when Kazuha looked over Heiji's shoulder, and so he did, and guess who was there? Right, that police officer with the widest grin on his face.

"cmon, aren't you gonna kiss her already" he squeaked of excitement.

* * *

" it's official I'm a divorced lady, now no one will take me as his wife knowing that I left a man at the altar" Kazuha sighed.

Heiji looked at her from the corner of his eyes in that white dress of hers that she bought when shopping for her honeymoon, they were out celebrating Kazuha's divorce from Zac and walking their way to a restaurant.

"I am the only one that's going to take you as my wife Toyama, why do you care about another man"

She laughed at his seriousness"Oh you called me Toyama, I must be in trouble. still, it's cool to have some competition" she shrugged.

"I highly doubt that happening, I mean I know I'm crazy enough to go out with you but I'm not sure there's some other crazy man out there who can put up with you"

Her smile still stuck on her lips, she turned and looked at him walking next to her, it's their first official date now that he finally got out of jail, he was not charged with kidnapping but Zac refused to drop the charges of breaking into his house, thus Heiji spent only one month in jail since no damage happened.

"I still can't believe we're together, I mean the least I expected was for us to confess on a back seat of a police car" Kazuha chirped.

"I know," he slowed down and reached for her hand, he stuck his fingers between hers as he kept walking "and now do you believe it?"

She nodded with the widest smile on her slightly blushing face.

"speaking of, do you know who has some serious competition? You now Aoko? I met her in the park while jogging today, and she told me that now that high school is over she can admit that she has always had a crush on me"

Kazuha jerked her hand off of his and stopped walking, Aoko is the prettiest girl in their class, Kazuha had always seen her as a thread especially that she knew she had an interest in Heiji who was as always so clueless "what did you tell her?"

"Ahou I just made that up" he lied seeing her freaking out.

She punched him on his upper arm "ahou"

"so promise, no competition or I'll come after the guy with my katana"

Kazuha narrowed her eyes "okay, and if I ever see you or hear something about you and a girl, I got my Aikido you know"

Heiji's eyes were smiling, still not completely believing they're finally together, he turned his head to take a good look at her beautiful face -as always- and their looks synchronized as she also turned her head at that exact moment, their smiles grew wider

"I love you" she read his lips as he whispered with flushing cheeks, he can't seem to get used to that, can't he?

"I love you too" she whispered in return.

That's when he completely believed that he had her, that she is in love with him and that nothing will take her away from him. He stopped walking suddenly and she was dragged into that since they were holding hands, he took a pace and stood in front of her then held the back of her head with his hand and printed a long romantic kiss on her forehead, in the most unromantic place; a crowded sidewalk with everyone cursing and pushing them away in order to keep walking. But you know the saying love is blind, and also deaf.

* * *

Okay guys can I at least get one review, to know that someone actually read this, anything will be appreciated, it's my first fanfiction so it's okay if its criticism

Much love, all 3

(and about the knocks, yeah I know you hadn't read all of them ;) :p )


End file.
